


How Do You Like Me Now?

by glitterisgold_26



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bobino, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterisgold_26/pseuds/glitterisgold_26
Summary: Bob has a point to prove.





	How Do You Like Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, as far as I am aware, the first ever Bobino fic! This is also my first smut!fic.
> 
> As usual, please don't show this to the band or anyone they know, and also don't show this to minors!

It had been a long summer; the band had done festival after festival, and they were all starting to blur into one. The boys were tired, but after years of touring they knew when they started to need a break. This was one of those days.

Alex was driving the rest of the group up the wall. He was acting crazier than usual, and talking at them incessantly. During times like these, the rest of the band tended to escape to a cafe or bar for respite while Al spent his excess energy chatting to fans, who were more than happy to spend time with the gregarious singer.

After headlining a festival one evening, Bob, Dino, Julian and Paul headed to a bar near their hotel for the evening as Alex made friends with the local fans. They sat together in the blissfully quiet bar and enjoyed their beer.

“I mean, I love the guy, but… it’s just nice not to hear his voice for a few hours.” Paul felt a little guilty as he said this, but felt comfort as his bandmates nodded in agreement.

“Hopefully he’ll calm down soon.” Bob relaxed into the sofa as he sipped his drink, “We’ll have a break from touring next week, which should help.”

“Oh god, a whole week…” Julian adored Alex, but even he was struggling to deal with his erratic behaviour.

“Well,” Dino downed the rest of his pint, “I guess this calls for more drinks!” The other men agreed, and Paul followed him to the bar to help carry the round. Bob did not look pleased when they returned with a tray of shots, as well as the promised beers.

“No! I told you I don’t want to get too drunk.” Bob frowned as Dino placed a shot glass filled with cheap whiskey in front of him. “You know I hate flying hungover.”

“Lighten up, Bob!” Dino cheersed Paul and Julian, and a reluctant Bob sighed, picked up his own glass and did the same. The four men downed their shots together, and as soon as the glasses touched the table again, Dino placed the second round of shots in front of each man. Bob didn’t bother to protest this time; he knew there was no point.

“You’re such a sub, Bob.” Dino grinned as the bassist’s cheeks flushed with a mixture of alcohol and embarrassment. 

“What?!? No I am not!” Bob scowled at the guitarist, wishing that he’d gone straight to bed.

“Yes you are. You always say no to things, but it never takes much to get you to do them.” Dino smirked as his drank his next beer. “I barely had to twist your arm to get you to drink more.”

Bob sulked as he sipped his own drink, and shot a glare at Paul and Julian as they quietly giggled at Dino’s words. Bob, unintentionally proving Dino’s point, kept quiet to prevent the topic from continuing. He silently forgave Julian for his laughter as he changed the conversation.

\-------

A few hours and drinks later, the four were far from sober. Their discussions had become more and more glaringly raucous as the night went on and the bar cleared out, leaving only them and the bar staff in the small room. As Paul noticed the barkeeper standing and staring at them with a sour expression on his face and arms crossed, he signaled to the others that it was time to leave.

They staggered back to their hotel slowly, with arms over shoulders or arms linked in arms to stop them zigzagging into the road. 

They entered the hotel’s lift, and said goodbye to Julian first, since he was on the second floor, then to Paul on the floor above. Bob and Dino, both staying on the 12th floor, stood in silence for a moment as the doors closed on Paul’s departure. Dino, turning his head to chat to Bob, noticed that the blond was staring at him, almost glaring.

“Is everything alright, Bob?”

Bob stayed silent, but moved from Dino’s side to in front of the older man. 

“I’m not a sub, Dino.” 

“What?” Dino looked at Bob bemused. “What are you talking about, you drunken bastard?”

“I said,” Bob almost growled as his took one firm step towards Dino, “I’m not a sub.” He took another step towards the guitarist in the already cramped lift, almost pressing him against its mirrored wall. 

Dino stared at the younger man in disbelief. What is he doing? He’d never seen this side of Bob before, but he was intrigued. 

“Yeah, right,” Dino smirked at Bob again to tease him. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

These words had barely left his lips when Bob put his hands of each of Dino’s shoulders and pushed him into the wall with enough force to make Dino gasp out in surprise. 

At that moment, the lift doors opened as they arrived at the 12th floor. Bob’s eyes had locked with Dino’s, and neither man dared to look away. Bob closed the already short gap between their faces, then whispered in Dino’s ear: “Do you want me to prove I’m not a sub?”

Dino gasped again at the way Bob snarled these words, but he couldn’t help but tease him further.

“If you were really a dom, you wouldn’t have to ask.”

At these words, Bob grabbed Dino by his lapel and dragged him to his room, and act that Dino did not protest to.

Bob, usually so calm and collected, fumbled to retrieve his room key from his wallet with just one hand, and threw the door open once he finally had gotten it to work. Letting the door close behind them, he dragged Dino inside. Turning to face him, Bob placed his hand behind Dino’s head, and before Dino could work out why, Bob slammed him against the wall with his whole body, causing the windows to rattle with his force. 

Dino could only stare at Bob as he brought his face closer to his own. Their faces were so close that Bob brushed his nose against Dino’s, and the two men could feel each other’s hot breath on their skin. Bob looked at Dino ravenously, then pressed his body into Dino’s as hard as he could before placing a firm kiss on his lips. 

Bob didn’t break the kiss for what felt like a long time. Whilst he was trying to prove that he absolutely was not a sub, he was afraid that he would push things too far for Dino, and desperately hoped that the guitarist would give him some sort of sign to continue. This, to his relief, came in the form of Dino’s arms wrapping around his body, squeezing them even closer together and pressing their lips together harder. 

At this welcome signal, Bob deepened the kiss by opening his mouth, a move which Dino reciprocated. Bob took this opportunity to utilise his tongue, and licked Dino’s own with it. He then wrapped his free arm around Dino’s waist, and began to slowly grind into him. He stiffened at the feel of Dino’s rapidly growing bulge, the pressure behind their zippers beginning to match one another’s as Dino wrapped his leg around Bob to deepen his thrusts.

At a particularly long and slow grind into him, Dino let out a low moan into Bob’s mouth. Bob had been suppressing his own noises of lust; he wanted Dino to know that he was in control, and he refused to even be the first of them to show pleasure, only allowing himself to moan after Dino had.

As their moans got louder, their movements became faster and rougher. They grabbed at each other’s clothing, bringing the other man closer. Dino reached for Bob’s shirt and began almost tearing it open, until Bob grabbed his wrists with gentle firmness. They both stopped deadly still as he did this, and Bob locked eyes with Dino. Dino couldn’t tell if Bob was going to attack him or fuck him; he hoped desperately for the latter. Shocked by his own thoughts and Bob’s control over him, Dino breathed raspy breaths and stared at Bob, dumbstruck. 

Bob pulled on Dino’s wrists, dragging him towards the bed. He let go of Dino as he threw him onto it, then straddled him, pinning him down by the waist. Leaning down to kiss him, Bob lay his arms on each side of Dino’s head and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Dino smirked as they kissed. 

“Jealous, Bob?”

Bob flared his nostrils at the audacity, as well as the rude interruption of the kiss, and tugged at the hair entwined around his fingers. Dino let out a high-pitched yelp; it was Bob’s turn to smirk. He continued their kiss more aggressively than before. Teeth grazed over lips, and tongues felt their way around the other’s mouth. 

Bob’s hands moved from Dino’s hair to his shirt, and in one swift move he tore it open, sending buttons flying across the room in every direction. 

“Hey!” It was Dino’s turn to flare his nostrils, or so he thought. “This is my favourite shirt!”

“Shut up”, commanded Bob, as he worked his hands over Dino’s body. Dino complied, and shuddered at the feel of Bob’s long fingers caressing his skin. His anger rapidly subsided as Bob’s right hand began rubbing the bulge in Dino’s trousers; shockwaves of ecstasy made his body jolt. 

After a few teasing caresses, Bob’s fingers reached their way up to Dino’s belt buckle and began to unfasten it with haste. Bob whipped off the belt, throwing it against the wall behind him, and started on the button and zipper of Dino’s trousers.

Dino did not move a muscle as he watched Bob impatiently undress him; Dino would have reciprocated these movements, but knew that Bob would punish him if he did.

Wait… Yes, Bob will punish me if I move…

At this thought, Dino immediately shoved Bob onto his side, and before he could even react, Dino had unzipped Bob’s own trousers. Dino made sure to brush his fingers along the exposed part of Bob’s boxers that now peaked through.

Bob, caught off guard, let out a soft moan. His eyes shot open in shock; this was not how this was supposed to be going. Desperate to prove his dominance, he shoved Dino back over, and rolled him so that he was lying prostrate on the bed. With one swift movement, he tugged off the older man’s trousers, then removed his boxers and what was left of his shirt.

After a momentary gaze over Dino’s body, Bob absentmindedly licked both of his lips, then reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a large bottle of lube and a condom. 

Dino was surprised at himself; he’d never been with a man before, and he’d certainly never thought of Bob in that way, but now here he was, slowly grinding his cock into the bed, almost begging for Bob to fuck him. Dino stuck his arse out a little and waggled it tantalisingly at Bob, who, upon noticing his attempt to tease him, gave the arse in question a firm spank.

“I knew you wanted it,” Bob snarled while discarding his trousers, “You’re such a fucking slut.” At that final word, he threw his boxers at the wall in front of them. He then pressed his rock-hard cock against Dino’s cheeks and reached around to give him a teasing stroke, making Dino gasp and twitch.

Bob grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a more than generous amount into his hand, covering his index and middle finger with it. With one finger, he teased Dino’s entrance, swirling his finger whilst barely entering him.

This drove Dino wild; he continued to thrust himself at Bob, and needed the younger man to enter him. Bob got the hint and decided to be kind. He slowly fucked Dino with his finger, twirling it around inside of him. Dino let out stifled yelps, shocked and amazed by the sensations that his body was experiencing for the first time. 

Bob entered Dino with a second finger, and Dino’s yelps almost became screams as the ecstasy within him intensified. His body jerked with every movement of Bob’s fingers, and it wasn’t helping that his own cock was rubbing into the bed as Bob pleasured him.

Bob leaned onto Dino, close enough that he could whisper in his ear: “Tell me you want me to fuck you, Dino.”

“Yes, yes, I do,” Dino grinded his ass desperately onto Bob, “I want you to fuck me so hard!”

Satisfied with his sub’s answer, Bob tore open the condom and rolled it onto his cock with shaking hands; he had never fucked a man before, but he had wanted to fuck Dino for a very long time.

Bob steadied himself at Dino’s entrance and waited for some kind of signal that Dino was ready; Bob may have been the dom, but it was for the first time in his life and he still needed to know that Dino was ok with whatever he was doing to him. The sign came in the form of Dino trying to back onto Bob’s cock, his body begging for more of him.

At that, Bob began to enter him slowly, and he savoured the feel of Dino’s tight entrance around him. Once he was fully inside, Bob started to thrust gently at first, then he slowly built up speed, so slowly that it kept Dino begging for more.

Dino couldn’t help but let out a moan with each thrust, and each was louder than the last. Bob’s groaning wasn’t as loud, but this was only because he kept quiet to enjoy the sound of Dino’s; he wanted to know that Dino was moaning and gasping because of him and for him. 

After a while, Dino’s moans had almost turned into screams as he got closer and closer to the edge. His fingers gripped onto the bed sheets, almost pulling them off, and drool was beginning to pour from his mouth. Both men were drenched in sweat, and Bob’s body slid over Dino’s as they moved in rhythm. 

Bob was also incredibly close; he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out for. Once again, he reached his arm under Dino and grabbed his throbbing cock, and with only a few flicks of his wrist, made him come all over Bob’s hand and the bed beneath them. 

Dino’s wails echoed around the room, and Bob could almost feel the vibrations from them hitting him. This was enough to finish him off, and it was Bob’s turn to make noise as he released himself into Dino. His entire body buzzed with electricity as he collapsed onto the other man, both of them drained of energy.

A minute or two later, when they had collected themselves, Bob rolled off of Dino onto the bed and Dino rolled over onto his back. Bob put his arm around Dino’s shoulders, pulling him close. 

“I told you I’m not a sub.” Bob said this with a smirk, which faded as Dino scoffed. 

“You were very soft on me for a dom,” Dino had stolen Bob’s smirk as he air-quoted the word ‘dom’, “You were stern at best.”

“Oh I am so gonna make you regret saying that next time.” Bob leered at his friend, eyeing him up.

“I hope so.” Dino grinned at Bob and kissed him firmly; he couldn’t wait for next time.


End file.
